PAST RETURNS NO MATTER WHAT!
by Izzy Bella1235
Summary: IN SIDE.im sorry but i cant seem to be able to write more to this story i just seem to have lost my insperation sp so this is discountiude sp .
1. summary

What it is about:

Serena Night is engaged to and living with Darien Shields in Tokyo, Japan. When one day Serena gets a call from her from her cousin's wife to tell her that one of their friends was on a car accident and might die, so they are coming to Tokyo to get medical help and live for awhile. They also said that they want to meet everybody. So what happens when some of Serena's friends from the past meet with the people from her present meet how will everyone react to this? What will happen when someone from her past that she never wanted to see again and will that person tell some secrets about her read and find out? Read and find out.

Discaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon charaters but a few mettioned in the story our.


	2. Chapter 1 moving in

Chapter 1: Moving in with Darien

Sere's POV:

"Damn! Sere, baby! Do you really need all this stuff? Cause I really don't think that this will all fit in my apartment," stated Darien.

"Darien," I said in an annoyed tone, "I already told you that a lot of this stuff is going in to the family storage just out side of town, but Andrew and me are taking it there tomorrow."

"Yes, I know Serena, but how are you going to get it there?" asked Darien.

"We'll use Andrew's truck to get it there," I said, "let's just get what needs to go to Andrew to him. Then back to your place for some more fun."

"Alright," he said with a sigh. We dropped off a lot of stuff at Andrew's place, then we headed to the apartment.

"Darien, Andrew said that …" I was having trouble finding the right words to say. "Well that it will take to long for us to go through the entire box's there. So he wanted see if you could help out and he's going to ask everyone else. "

"Yeah, baby that would be fine with me as long as it's okay with you," said Darien. We had reached his apartment by now. "So Sere, are you still going to take the boxes out tomorrow?"

"Yeah we are," I replied. That night after we ate dinner we started to unpack some of my things.

"So Sere, do you want to start unpacking?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, but we're having music on," I said. I went to put a CD in and it was on of my mix's. the first song was _Any Man of Mine_ by Shina Twain. We started to unpack and I sang along with the CD. The CD had to repeat twice and it was around midnight. "Darien?"

"Hum," he said.

"Let's hit the sack for tonight," I said. I turned off the music and went to the bed room and changed into my Pj's. I lay down on the bed with Dar right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I turned around so I faced him and snuggled into him. Then we both fell asleep together. In each others arms.

(The next morning)

I awoke still in Darien's arms and him waking me up. "Good morning Angel" Darien said sweetly.

"Good morning Muffin," I said with sleepiness' in my voice.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Hum, I want tacos," I said.

"Kay, I will make you some tacos. While you get ready for the day," said Darien.

"Kay," I said. "I wanted tacos not pancakes."

"Well we don't have anything for tacos," said Darien.

"Fine," I said with a grumpy face. We ate and then he got ready and dropped me off at Andrew's then head to work.

(On the way to the Storage area)

"Andrew?" I asked.

"Yea," he said.

"How do you think everybody will react to the mansion?" I asked.

"I really don't know Sere," he said, "it will probably depend on who you specifically worried about." There was silence for a minute. "Sere, are you worried about how Darien will react?"

"Well kind of, yeah," I said.

"Serena don't worry about it, it will be fine. He'll more likely just ask why you didn't tell him about it." Andy said.

"Yeah, Andy your right, I really shouldn't worry about it," I said. We had just arrived at the mansion. We unload every thing in to the house and went back out to the car and drove back in to town. Andrew dropped me off at home.


	3. Chapter 2 phone call

CHAPTER 2: THE PHONE CALL

(Sere's POV)

It's been a week and 4 day's since I moved in with Darien. The day started off as usual but I could tell that today would not be a normal day.

"Hey Sere, what can I get you today?" asked Andy.

"The usual except make the shake into a Mountain Dew," I said.

" Alright, Sere but are you feeling alright?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Andrew just a little tired," I said.

"Alright Sere. You know you can talk to me about anything, even if it is about Darien," said Andrew. I sat at the counter at the arcade waiting for Darien to get here.

"Hey Angle, have you been waiting long for me?" asked Darien.

" No, not really Andrew keep me company," I said, "Oh well, I would do anything for you because I love you, Muffin."

"Good because I love you too," said Darien. We sat there for a while and talked while he ate. Then it was around 2:00 pm when my cell phone started ringing.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to take this call in the back room," I said. "Hello."

"Hi, Sere, It's J (Jimena)," said Jimena.

"J why do you sound like your worried about something?" I asked.

"Sere, um……" said Jimena.

"Just tell me what it is," I said.

"Well, Sere, Stanton's in the hospital," said Jimena.

"What are you talking about J?" I asked.

"Stan…," she started but I cut her off.

"I know what you said . What I meant was how?" I stated.

"He got in a car crash and he is badly injured," said Jimena.

"Oh my Goth! Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"We hope Sere, but I've got something else to tell you," she said.

"Okay, Tell me," I said.

"Well Sere we're going to be out there because they're taking Stanton out to UT hospital (university of Tokyo hospital)," she said.

" Okay is everybody coming including Bella & Edward?" I asked. 

"Yeah everybody is," said Jimena. "Well bye Sere, See you in 2 days."

"Yeah 2 days bye Love ya," I said and hung up my cell phone. I walked back out to the arcade and sat down next to Darien. 

"Hey, Sere baby is something wrong?" asked a very concerned Darien. 

"No nothings wrong I'm just going Head back to the apartment," I say with a wary voice. 

" Okay do you want me to take you back home?" asked Darien.

"No, I'll be fine. I just want to be alone right now. Okay?" I said. 

"Okay, Angle," said Darien. We kissed goodbye. Just when I turned the corner I realized I didn't tell Andrew about the phone call. So I ran back.

Darien's POV: After Serena I called Andy over. "Andrew," I yelled.

"Yeah, what is it Darien?" asked Andy.

"Um, Andrew can I talk to you?" Serena asked. 

'She must have forgotten to tell Andrew something for Mina,' I thought. 

Serena's POV:

"Yeah Sere," said Andrew. " Serena what is it?"

"Andrew the phone call I got was from J. She told me that Stanton was in the hospital and that all of them would be here in 2 days. So if you could take care of them and have them tell you everything else that would be great. Is that okay?" I said.

"That's fine with me," he said.

Darien's POV:

When they came back out Sere hugged Andrew goodbye and gave me a kiss again.

"So Darien what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Andrew asked.

"What's up with Serena?" I asked.

"Well that is something she needs to tell you. You'll have to ask her," he said.

"I did and she said it was nothing.," I said. "What should I do?"

"She needs time Darien, just give her sometime. It was hard enough for her to tell me," he said.

" Why did she tell you but not me?" I asked. 'Well fuck I'm her Fiancée' I thought.

"Darien, Serena told me because it involves me to," he said.

"Well anything that involves Serena is my business . You got that Andrew. Now tell me," I said through cleanced teethe because I was getting mad.

"Darien calm down. I'm not saying that this isn't your Business, it's just that… you why it effects her this way," Andrew said. 

"Alright Andrew, I'm sorry for blowing u at you," I apologized.

"Darien maybe you should study for a while at the library or something," he said.

"Yeah I think I will. Thanks Andrew I owe you," I said as I ran at. Instead I went to the hospital. When I got there I asked a nurse to get me files on any one named Serena. Which she did. 


	4. authors note

**A/N: Hey everybody sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've had a very busy summer lately since getting out of school and my sister going off to college and all. Oh, and I can't forget the gazillions of vacations ive been forced to go on. If you review my story I could probably get more done and update more, but of course I need some pointers so Pleeassssseeee review it.**

**Love izzybella1235**


	5. author note

* * *

Hey, I have a poll up to see if i should contiune on with the stroy Past returns no matter what. So go and vote.

* * *

_LOVE YA ALL,_

_IZZYBELLA _


End file.
